


The Scooter Squad

by Midoroki



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bi!Malia, Cora and Stiles are brosss, Derek is done with everyone's shit, Everybody is adorable, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Isaac's such a flirt i love him??, Kira's to gay to function, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Feels, Scott and Kira are pansexual, aromatic!Allison cause fuck it!, group chat gone wrong like always, headcanons headcanons everywhere, making my favorite friendships reality, mentions of Scott/Isaac/stiles causes I'm trash, mentions of f/f and m/m relationships that might become canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midoroki/pseuds/Midoroki
Summary: imthehotgirl: wait....we forgot to bring Derek back to the groupchatkatanagirl: ur right !bullseye: true...who wants to do thatsarcasm24/7: you mean who wants to dieintense: O.Oorin which the McCall pack gain a group chat and things happen.





	1. what a beginning!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a weird thing that I came up with when I was reading this groupchat fic (not of this fandom) and I was thinking of usernames as I was reading yikes. Anyway, I read something and I'm like that is something Derek would do so I'm like oh shit 
> 
> technically, a lot of people made these so i'm kinda trying to make it different so who knows. Hope you enjoy :)

___________

imthehotgirl added sarcasm24/7, bullseye, katanagirl, screamqueen, ilovedeer, and 11+ others to the chat

sarcasm24/7: Scott....really?! 

screamqueen: That's Scott?! 

werewolfwithscarfs: lol I remember that 

imthehotgirl: stiles, yes. I want every1 in pack to keep contact. 

katanagirl: that makes sense...

sarcasm24/7: Kira! and shut the fuck up lahey 

Werewolfwithscarfs:....how about no

bullseye: guysss don't even start

katanagirl: oh! hi stiles! 

screamqueen: ^ a little late there 

ilovedeer: REALLY LATE KIRA 

bullseye:....you okay Malia 

ilovedeer: I'M FINE WHY ARE YOU ASKING 

katanagirl: umm

screamqueen: your using all caps 

ilovedeer: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TURN THEM OFF 

notevilanymore: I'll help :) 

ilovedeer: FUCK OFF I STILL DON'T LIKE YOU

sarcasm24/7: yeah me either! 

werewolfwithscarfs: same here

sarcasm24/7: ......

werewolfwithscarfs: .....

katanagirl: what's wrong with them?

imthehotgirl: they agreed on something 

katanagirl: oh 

bullseye: *facepalm*

notevilanymore: well 

ilovedeer: fuck off 

screamqueen: Malia. 

ilovedeer: damn 

sarcasm24/7: lol. Why did you make her stop? That was awesome 

ilovedeer: *claps* fuck off Theo 

screamqueen: stiles! Do not corrupt her! 

werewolfwithscarfs: lmao 

Katanagirl: oh no, Stiles! 

sarcasm24/7: wattttt

screamqueen: wait, wasn't Malia unable to to turn off the caps

imthehotgirl: ^ 

sarcasm24/7: ^^ 

katanagirl: ^^^

werewolfwithscarfs: ^^^^

intense: ^^^^^

notababybeta: ^^^^^

soccerqueen: ^^^^^

nowyouseeme: ^^^^^

notevilanymore: ^^^^^^^

ilovedeer: Allison taught me! and fuck you @ theo

bullseye: your welcome btw and I agree 

fuckoff: to be fair, you weren't any better during your phase 

bullseye: *is triggered* 

sarcasm24/7: oh hey Cora 

fuckoff: hi 

bullseye: I didn't know you two were friends 

screamqueen: .....

katanagirl: you ok Lydia 

screamqueen: I'm FiNe

werewolfwithscarfs: so your Cora....

fuckoff: ....yes? 

bullseye: oh no 

katanagirl: ^^

imthehotgirl: ^^^

screamqueen: wtf (keep going through) 

sarcasm24/7: lydiaaaaa

ilovedeer: *facepalm*

sarcasm24/7: also lahey keep it in your pants 

notababybeta: your no better Stiles. Do you know how traumatizing it is to smell your arousal even when I do not want to!!!!!

werewolfwithscarfs: ha 

sarcasm24/7: fuck off lahey 

withmyteeth: CAN EVERYONE STOP FLOODING MY PHONE WITH NOTIFICATIONS 

sarcasm24/7: it's SoUrWoLf 

imthehotgirl: stiles no 

sarcasm24/7: Stiles yes

withmyteeth: how about ALL OF YOU SHUT UP or better yet 

withmyteeth left the chat 

imthehotgirl: great now Derek left 

itsbisexual: i don't even know why I'm here,,,maybe I should follow Derek's example 

sarcasm24/7: ScOtT yOu InViTeD jAcKaSs ?! 

imthehotgirl: :,( sorry 

screamqueen: honestly Scott. 

sarcasm24/7: also I can't believe I'm saying this but your user name is a mood...ugh having something similar to Jackson is terrible 

imthehotgirl: wait. 

ilovedeer: *high five* 

sarcasm24/7: bisexual buddies 

bullseye: lmao this is cute 

katanagirl: oh!!! awesome! and same @ allison

imthehotgirl: wait.

screamqueen: finally I'm been waiting for you say it honestly 

sarcasm24/7: lydiaaaaaa

imthehotgirl: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! 

sarcasm24/7:.....you never asked? 

itsbisexual: dammit it me and Stilinski have something in common 

sarcasm24/7: fuck off jackson. Again why did you even added him?! @ scoot 

sarcasm24/7: even lahey is better than him 

werewolfwithscarfs: woah 

sarcasm24/7: fuck off lahey 

katanagirl: isn't anyone gonna talk about stiles calling Scott,,,,scoot 

bullseye: shit,,,ur right 

intense: lol 

imthehotgirl: yeah, he calls me that sometimes *shrugs* 

katanagirl: oh! 

Katanagirl named the groupchat THE SCOOT SQUAD 

imthehotgirl: Kira....

ilovedeer: nice

Sarcasm24/7: nice Yukimura but 

sarcasm24/7 renamed the groupchat THE SCOOTER SQUAD 

imthehot: Stiles!!

katanagirl: JSJDJJDKD TGAT'S EVEN BETTER 

bullseye: lmao 

screamqueen: scoot don't change it

bullseye: ^^ 

sarcasm24/7: ^^^

katanagirl: ^^^^ 

werewolfwithscarfs: ^^^^ 

ilovedeer: ^^^

fuckoff: ^^^ 

sarcasm24/7: lol even Cora agrees 

imthehotgirl: guyssss. fine I won't 

sarcasm24/7: yay! 

imthehotgirl: wait....we forgot to bring Derek back to the groupchat 

katanagirl: ur right ! 

bullseye: true...who wants to do that 

sarcasm24/7: you mean who wants to die

intense: O.O 

notababybeta: not me

katanagirl: ^ 

bullseye: same here

sarcasm24/7: nope 

ilovedeer: Nahhg

screamqueen: guys honestly it's not hard just add him back 

werewolfwithscarfs: than you do it Lydia 

screamqueen: no way,,, still need to win the Fields medal. What about Scott? He's the one that added him first 

imthehotgirl: and have him appeared in my window no way 

sarcasm24/7: to be fair, he always does that 

imthehotgirl: 

fuckoff: ugh I'll do it you idiots 

fuckoff added withmyteeth to the chat 

withmyteeth: I'll hunt all of you down 

thegaytwin: I leave my phone unattended and this is what happens 

thestraighttwin: lmao


	2. usernames

Scott-Imthehotgirl

Stiles-sarcasm24/7

Allison-bullseye

Kira- katanagirl 

Lydia - screamqueen

Malia- ilovedeer

Isaac- werewolfwithscarfs 

Liam- notababybeta 

Mason- intense 

Theo- notevilanymore 

Derek- withmyteeth 

Ethan- thegaytwin

Aiden- thestraighttwin 

Cora- fuckoff 

Hayden- soccerqueen 

Corey- nowyouseeme 

Jackson- itsbisexual

to be fair, some of the names may change here and there for reasons. Mostly for comedy (I hope it's funny) hope I could work out what's wrong with ao3 cause for some reason it doesn't post everything?!


	3. phoncharger and other ImPoRtAnt stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> intense:...this is a mess 
> 
> notababybeta: why are you even surprised

sarcasm24/7: Kira! U online? 

katanagirl: yeah? why

sarcasm24/7: ok, u know you have the power of electricity cause of the whole Kitsune thing 

katanagirl:....yeah...? what about it? 

sarcasm24/7: can you like charge phones and stuff?!

katanagirl: wat? 

screamqueen: really stiles 

bullseye: lmao 

sarcasm24/7: it's a serious question?! 

werewolfwithscarfs: not sure about that,,,sounds like ur high 

sarcasm24/7: no one was asking u Lahey 

sarcasm24/7: btw aren't you at least a little bit curious, lyds

bullseye: omg 'lyds' 

katanagirl: ^^

imthehotgirl: ^^^jsjdjjdjdjdj

sarcasm24/7: umm you ok buddy 

imthehotgirl: Ok

ilovedeer: I'm interested in the Kira thing 

sarcasm24/7: see someone understands!!! Thank you, Malia !! 

screamqueen: Malia, the only reason you want to know is because you want a way to charge ur phone without the phone charger 

ilovedeer: eh she's not wrong 

bullseye: omg Malia

katanagirl: Wait. 

katanagirl changes her name to phonecharger

imthehotgirl: Kira no 

phonecharger: Kira yes 

phonecharger: I will gladly be Malia's phone charger!! 

phonecharger: shit 

sarcasm24/7: .....gayyyy

bullseye: omg 

screamqueen: kira....

werewolfwithscarfs: rest in peace 

ilovedeer: oh so you could? Stiles, Kira ain't a guy and Isaac she's not dead? 

werewolfwithscarfs: she's gonna die of embarrassment 

phonecharger: IS AAC 

Phonecharger: and yeah (but only for you)

sarcasm24/7: OMG

ilovedeer: what? 

phonecharger: WH AT?! 

screamqueen: oh dear 

bullseye: Our poor sweet Kira is too gay to function. 

phonecharger: Allisonnn! 

bullseye: it's true *shrugs innocently*

thegaytwin: don't worry Kira I relate 

phonecharger: OM G STOPP

Imthehotgirl: so when we were dating...

screamqueen: oh my 

bullseye:...yikes...

sarcasm24/7: ^ 

ilovedeer: *has no idea what's going on*

werewolfwithscarves: don't worry Scoot I can keep you company (^^) 

sarcasm24/7: !!!!! jsjjdkdkkd 

phonecharger: omg stiles are you ok?!

screamqueen: don't worry, He probably dropped his phone 

sarcasm24/7: I'M ok I just dropped my phone 

Bullseye: honestly if my sense don't deceive me, which they hardly don't, I'll say that you were fangirl...eh fanboying about them,,,,,

sarcasm24/7: ABORT ABORT 

imthehotgirl: I'm ok! 

Werewolfwithscarves: hi!

imthehotgirl: i'm not ok 

sarcasm24/7: wHelp 

fuckoff: why am I still in this group chat ?? surprised that Derek hasn't started complaining honestly 

sarcasm24/7: oh come on, your part of the pack too! 

screamqueen: 

ilovedeer: hey Lydia why did you cursed...in the library?? 

bullseye: lmao

phonecharger: O 

screamqueen: I just...believed that the way they wrote a definition was terrible 

werewolfwithscarves: -_-

sarcasm24/7: stfu Isaac! Why don't you flirt with Scott again

werewolfwithscarves: he's not responding :( 

sarcasm24/7: he's probably in shock 

fuckoff:....wat

bullseye: ^^

phonecharger: ^^^

screamqueen: ^^ begrudgingly agreeing 

ilovedeer: :O ^^

screamqueen: hush 

ilovedeer: damn it 

sarcasm24/7: he's shock that a hot guy flirted with him and he's going through a gay panic 

werewolfwithscarves: ...so you think I'm hot

sarcasm24/7: THAT'S WHAT YOU GOT FROM THAT! 

sarcasm24/7:....(yes) 

bullseye: :O 

phonecharger: O_O 

ilovedeer: oH hOw tHe tAbLeS hAvE tUrN

fuckoff: why am I still here?? -_-

screamqueen: *is in shock* 

imthehotgirl: *is in a coma* 

bullseye: oh dear ^^ 

sarcasm24/7: ....to be fair I found Scott hot too,,,as in before 

bullseye: *spits out drink* omg oMG 

phonecharger: well 

imthehotgirl: *suddenly wakes up from coma* Oh 

werewolfwithscarves: eh I find you both hot sooo (^^) 

bullseye: jsjskkdkdkkxkfINEEDHOLYWATER 

ilovedeer: huh that would be hot 

phonecharger: omg I think you told the words out of Allison's mouth 

screamqueen: ^^^ mine too...

sarcasm24/7: haha she admits ^ but sorry to ruin ur fantasy but I like some else and Scott...? 

imthehotgirl: ....

sarcasm24/7:...well nvm about Scott causeapparentlyhealsothinksimhotwtf 

imthehotgirl: :/

phonecharger: WAIT! you like someone? iS iT wHo I ThInK iT iS?!

sarcasm24/7: ...it's Malia ;) 

ilovedeer: lol

phonecharger: HEY STOP PLAYING 

sarcasm24/7: ;)))))))))))

intense:...this is a mess 

notababybeta: why are you even surprised 

soccerqueen:....thestilesscottandisaaccomment 

notababybeta: EW stopppp

nowyouseeme: that would be hot not sorry 

intense: ^^ he's got a point 

notababybeta: ughhhh


End file.
